LPOD IDTS! Christmas Special! (Belated)
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: This is the Christmas Special for Lost Princess of Disney I Don't think so! If you havent read that story first then you will be confused! Don't forget to vote in my poll!


Lost Princess of Disney? I Don't Think So! Christmas Special!

_Bog it to Hell! This so late! Bog it all! Ugh! I so need to stop hanging around Jareth! Ugh! *Sees everyone and clears throat* Hello everyone! Yes, I know this isn't my usual update. I decided that since there is no way that I'd be able to get the story to a point for Christmas in time. So I decided to write a Christmas Special! Yeah, I know it's really late! I got a Kindle Fire for Christmas and I've been distracted with Loki who's decided to stay with me while serving out his punishment here on Midgard. He hasn't tried to kill me, he's been nothing but sweet and Ani adores him. Although he does tend to steal my stuff, hide it and then help me find it when needed. It doesn't bother me anymore to be honest. He's just quiet and healing right now. If you wish, I will report his progress in the author notes, but only for those who wanna know. Hopefully his nightmares will end soon. _

_Anyway, this will take place in the story. I was originally going to have it after everything but decided that it would give too much away. Anyway, as I said, this takes place during the story and I am also basing it off of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. So if you have seen that, the Villains are actually nice around that time of year. It's pretty much the only time they are nice. Syrena may or may not be in, not sure yet. It is basically part of the story but doesn't actually take place in the story, you know what I mean?_

_Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you get to it. Italics mean she is using the pen Mickey gave her so she can communicate with others by thinking what she wants to say and the pen writes it in gold lettering. And remember reviews make Ani happy and make Loki happy too. Show how much you care by reviewing and leaving hugs for Loki. Oh and story wise Syrena has not shown up yet. For those of you who have read How Reality Saved Fantasy 2 then you should probably know what role she will play in the story. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go feed Loki. _

Ah, Christmas one of my favorite times of year. The snow, baking holiday treats, and curling up in front of the fire with your loved ones. It was not only the first Christmas that I had Ani, but also our first Christmas without our parents and our first one as Princesses of the Kingdom. I wanted to do something really special for Ani, but what? I thought long and hard about it, and suddenly remembered. My face split into a grin as I left to go visit King Mickey and Queen Minnie, leaving Ani with Puck. If all went as planned, Ani would get the best Christmas gift ever. I just hoped the Villains wouldn't ruin it. But hey, it's almost Christmas, they wouldn't do anything, right…?

~Later that night, Eyrie Building~

I got back to the Eyrie building and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in my bed after spending the entire day of making plans for Ani's Christmas Surprise. I had made it to my room and was about to go in, but unfortunately for me a certain Trickster had other ideas.

"Hello Princess."

Ugh! Really? Just when I want some quiet, _he_ shows up. I banged my head against the door and counted to 10 in hopes of calming down enough to the point where I wouldn't try and blast him. Hmm, maybe I should blast him with ice instead of fire and turn him into an ice sculpture for Ani to play with.

"_What do you want, Puck? I'm tired. I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow!"_

Puck smirked as he floated around my head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Princess. It seems that little terror known as Boo is in the building."

"_And what pray tell does that have to do with me? I thought Owen was the one in charge of what went on in the building? Isn't this his problem?"_

"It would be if we could _find _her. Which we cannot do at the moment and it seems Ani is hiding with her as well."

I stiffened when I heard that. Ani was missing? Oh great! And if she was with Boo, I knew it would take ages to find them. I knew I should have left Ani with Fox or Owen or at the very least the Magus. He would most likely be able to find them. Which meant I had to go down to the basement where Magus had his lab and practice room. After my trip to Avalon, Magus came back with me as he pledged his loyalty to me and has set up a workshop down in the basement working on potions and such. True it was a pain to go all the way down there, but it was always worth it.

Thankfully for me, I was saved a trip when I saw both Owen and Magus heading towards us. Owen as calm as ever, but poor Magus looked dead tired, not to mention that he was covered in soot, like one of his potions had blown up in his face. That was the most likely case.

"Are you alright M'lady? You seem very tired. Shall I make you a sleeping potion?" Magus asked, looking concerned as he placed a hand on my forehead. Did I forget to mention what a sweetheart the white haired mage was? Ever since I brought him back from Avalon with me, he had been nothing short of helpful.

"_If anyone is in need of a sleeping potion, it is you dear Magus. What have you been doing? You look completely exhausted and it looks like one of your potions blew up. Did my sister have anything to do with that?"_

Magus shifted around nervously and fidgeted with the hem of the white button up shirt I had gotten for him. His actions were all the answers I needed.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"_Alright I need a box of Froot Loops, 2 blankets, and Ani's Tigger doll. I also need someone to tell Mike and Sulley that Boo is on the loose again and that we need their help getting through her door."_

All three of them stared at me. Magus tilted his head slightly, looking very confused. "Why do we need Froot Loops and blankets?"

"_Because Ani and Boo love Froot Loops and if we leave a trail of them on the floor, they will follow the trail and eat them. The trail will lead them to us and we use the blankets and wrap them up in them, making it easier to hand Boo over to Mike and Sulley. They'll make sure she gets home safe and sound. Puck, you and Owen get the main business building and Magus and I will search the castle. With luck, Goliath and the others have seen them or they are with Lexington. Any other questions? None? Then let's go, go, go!"_

And with that we split up. Magus and I first went to the kitchen to find a box of Froot Loops which wasn't all that hard as Ani and Alex liked them so much. We both grabbed a box and started leaving trails of cereal in case the kids came by. We soon made our way up to the top of castle where Goliath and his clan stayed during the day. Luckily for us, they had just woken up and had yet to leave on their nightly patrol. Bronx the blue doglike gargoyle was the first to notice our approach and let out a happy bark, bounding over and standing up on his hind legs so he could lick my face in greeting.

I smiled as I rubbed his head. He got down and rolled over for a tummy rub and I complied rubbing his tummy while Magus explained what was going on. They agreed to help look for Ani and Boo. They took off and started flying around the castle and looking through windows.

Magus and I left with Bronx at our side. He would prove useful in helping to locate the toddlers. We headed to my room to get the blanket and Tigger doll. I opened my door and just stood there frozen. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Magus asked as he came up behind me.

I just moved aside so he could see into the room. There fast asleep on my bed was Ani and Boo. I felt like an idiot. I sent Magus to tell the others that we had found them. I used my charm on my closet door so it would open up to Monstropilis. Waiting on the other side was Mike and Sulley. Sulley walked over and picked up Boo. With a promise to get her home safe, both he and Mike left, closing the door behind them. They both wished me a Merry Christmas and I the same.

As much as I love Ani and Boo, they could be such pains sometimes. I gave a sigh and quickly changed into sweats and climbed into bed with Ani and was fast asleep within seconds…

Time went by rather quickly and before I knew it was Christmas Eve. Mickey and I left early in the morning to set up everything and send out invitations. Mickey took care of the ones in the immediate area while I went out to the different worlds and handed out invitations, making sure to stop by in Radiant Garden and the Destiny Islands. Puck wanted to go as well but I didn't want him to know what was going on. Ani knew something was up and if Puck knew then Ani would try and Puppy Eye it out of him. No one could resist the puppy eyes not even Oberon could resist them. The less people knew, the less chances Ani had about finding out what was going on.

By the time we were done, everything was set up, and it was time to get ready. Ani wasn't too thrilled with the idea of taking a bath so early and then getting ready and putting on a fancy dress.

"Sissy, why are we getting dressed up?" She asked as I curled her blonde hair.

"_Because we are going someplace very special tonight, little one and we have to look our best."_

"Where we going?"

"_It's a surprise but you'll love it. It is Christmas Eve, after all."_

"How is Santa gonna find us? We don't live in the same house anymore. How is he gonna find us?"

"_Don't worry, blue bird. He's Santa and he knows everything including where we live now. Now no pouting or crying or he won't come tonight. Can you do that?"_

"Yes Sissy. So where we going?"

"_Not telling you will have to wait and see. But it will be lots of fun. I promise._

"Pinky Promise?

"_Pinky Promise. Now let's get you into your dress."_

Ani wore a cute little blue dress with a puffed skirt and a white sash around the waist. Her sleeves were puffed and trimmed with white lace. The hem was also trimmed with white lace and snowflakes made from tiny white crystals were scattered all over the dress. The dress itself had been a gift from Titania and Oberon. They said it would never get dirty or worn out and she would never feel the cold as long as she wore it. Her hair curled around her face like a golden halo. A blue ribbon completed the look in the back.

Mine was a bit simpler. My dress was a dark green ensemble with a full skirt and sleeves that came to my elbows. They were trimmed with light green lace and the top was also trimmed in light green lace that was slightly off the shoulder. A light green sash tied around my waist and I wore a green choker. The sides of my hair had been pulled back leaving two strands to frame my face and the rest to fall down the back in waves. A red rose tucked behind my ear completed the look. I wore a simple dark green white fur trimmed cloak to keep me warm. Ani had a similar one in blue. We walked and were met with the Xanatoses as well as Owen Burnett, Puck and the Magus. Magus was back in his robes and Puck looked the same. Fox wore a really dark blue strapless gown that sparkled and her red hair was swept up elegantly. David looked good in a black tux with a red tie. Owen wore the same except with a green tie that matched the dark green of my dress.

"Dez, you look beautiful! I knew that green was the right color for you and the red rose gives a festive look. Ani, you look like a little snow fairy and its adorable. That dress is very pretty." Fox said as she looked us over in approval.

"Auntie Tani and Uncle Obi gave it to me! It's so sparkly!" Ani giggled happily as she spun around to show off her dress. "What's tha surprise? Sissy won't tell me."

I snickered silently at the nickname that Ani had given to Oberon and Titania. Titania hadn't minded being called Auntie Tani as she adored both Ani and me. I would be forever grateful to Queen Titania for helping me out during my trial on Avalon. Oberon however wasn't as pleased and was about to say something about it, but then Ani had turned her big blue eyes on him and he gave in. Like I said no one could resist that look. I taught her well, if I do say so myself. I was still a little wary of Oberon, but he's been behaving and hasn't tried anything, at least not again. Probably didn't want Titania raining down her wrath on him. I've seen it and she can be scary!

"Sorry Honey, your sister asked us not to tell. But it's gonna be a blast!"

Ani just pouted as we headed downstairs to get in the limo. Puck managed to distract her so she couldn't see where we were going. I knew she was going to be ecstatic when she found out that her surprise was at the famous House of Mouse….

_~20 minutes later, outside the House of Mouse~_

We arrived some minutes later and not a moment too soon. Ani was starting to get bored which caused Puck to float around the ceiling of the limo, pouting. If he had been prone to glitter like Jareth, we would have all been covered in it.

When the door opened and Ani saw where we were, she let out a happy squeal that caught the attention of several characters and causing them to laugh as she nearly tumbled out of the limo in an effort to get inside.

When we got inside several of the Good guys were already inside and watching in amusement as Ani ran around trying to look at everything at once. There were a few Villains there such as Jafar, Hades and Maleficent. But they sat towards the back for now.

I was soon distracted by Ani running at me and trying to wrap her arms around my legs in a hug, only succeeding in grabbing the front of my dress. She looked up at me with her eyes shining in wonder.

"Thank you Sissy! This is the best Christmas ever! I love you!" And with that she ran off to go talk to Hercules and Meg. I shook my head at her and went to find Mickey. I didn't get far before grey smoke wrapped around my waist, lifted me off the floor and pulled me towards the back. I didn't struggle as I knew exactly who it was. I was soon placed back on my feet as I stood in front of Hades, Jafar, Hook, Maleficent, and Ursula. I wasn't scared as I knew they couldn't do anything to me as the club grounds were considered neutral except on Halloween when the Villains took over for the night.

"_Is there something you wanted? Because you better make this quick as I need to find Mickey to make sure everything is in order."_

"Why did you invite us? We are the last people anyone would want at a Christmas party. So what's your angle, sweet cheeks? Hoping to make us see the error of our ways? Good luck with that!" Hades snorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I just examined my nails nonchalantly. _"Whatever gave you that idea? I just thought everyone should be invited that's all. Everyone deserves a chance to celebrate the holiday and have season's cheer. Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas, not even Villains. So why don't you guys relax and enjoy the party? It should be fun and we can all take a break from trying to kill each other and trying to get me to join your side. What do you say temporary truce? Then after the holidays we can get back to attacking each other. Going once, going twice, going-!"_

"Alright Babe! You got yourself a deal. But just remember that after this we'll be enemies until you decide to leave those goody goody yutz and join us."

"_Yeah, right. Like that'll happen. Now go enjoy the party. Besides, no one, not even Villains should be alone on Christmas. And if I ever do get tired of being the good girl, I'll let you know."_

And with that I walked away, thinking up ways to cheer up Donald and Gruffi.

I also had to plan how I was going to present Mickey's Christmas gift to him. David was in on it and had been more than willing to help out. It also gave him a chance to take Fox somewhere special. Despite Gruffi and Donald being in bad moods, it felt like nothing could go wrong.

"All right! I want you yahoos outta here! I'm closing this place down!" A voice yelled from near the front entrance of the club.

Except for that. I really needed to stop doing that. Every time I think nothing will go wrong, something does. It's like Karma hates me and has it in for me. At any rate, Pete was going to be in for a nasty surprise as Mickey's gift had something to do with this. Leave it to Pete to ruin everything. I had wanted to give Mickey his gift later, but thanks to Pete, it looked like I would have to give earlier than planned. But it had a plus side. I could watch every emotion pass across Pete's smug face when he heard the news. I usually wasn't this mean, but Pete had been causing me a lot of problems recently whenever I'd go to different worlds with Sora and he always seemed to be there ready to cause trouble. Last time I had seen him, I nearly got eaten by Hade's 3 headed guard dog, Cerberus. It wasn't fun in the beginning but Cerberus soon trusted me and went after Pete instead. It still bought tears of mirth to my eyes whenever I thought about it. Puck had been laughing for weeks after that encounter, although he wasn't particularly thrilled that I had almost become doggie kibble. Hades wasn't thrilled that I hadn't become doggie kibble and Cerberus just seemed to adore me and proceed to slobber all over me whenever I went down there to see Auron.

Mickey, not wanting the party ruined, rushed over to see if he could resolve the matter peacefully and away from the party guests. Pete, however, seemed to have different plans.

"Alright mouse! I want everyone outta here cause I'm shutting this place down!" Pete yelled loudly catching everyone's attention. If they hadn't been paying attention before, they were now. It was deathly silent as everyone turned to watch the showdown playing out in front of them. Even the Villains were silent and seemed to be glaring at Pete as well. Looks like I wasn't the only one annoyed with him.

"What do you mean you're shutting us down? On what grounds? We are still within maximum capacity!" Mickey said hoping to diffuse the situation quickly. Pete just seemed like he wanted to draw it out and make it a public display. Which he seemed to be doing a pretty job at doing as now everyone, including the children, Donald and Gruffi, were looking. It looked like I needed to intervene before this got outta hand. Looks like I would have to give Mickey his present earlier than I would have liked.

"I'll tell you why. Opening without authorization and throwing a party without authorization. I'm shutting this place down for good!"

I got David Xanatos' attention and nodded my head in Mickey's and Pete's direction. He understood and started heading over and I did as well.

"_Actually Pete, this party was fully authorized as well as opening the club up again. The new owners of the club were all for it." _ I smirked at Pete's dumbfounded expression.

"Whaddya mean new club owners? I'm the club owner!" Pete snarled in my face.

I looked back at him coolly. _"It means exactly what I said the first time. You are no longer owner of the club. I am."_

There was a collective gasp from everyone as they stared at me and Pete. Pete's mouth hung open in shock.

"_I'm not the only owner. David Xanatos agreed to be my partner in this business venture. He is co-owner and patron of the House of Mouse. All legal matters were handled by the esteemed Owen Burnett and if you have any questions, please feel free to consult him on the matter. Mickey, this was supposed to be a Christmas present, but thanks to Pete here, you got your present early. Merry Christmas." _I handed him a rolled up piece of paper with a red ribbon around it. Mickey took the paper from my hand and unrolled the paper. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up at me eyes watery.

"Desmoira, this is… I-I-I don't know what to say! This is-!" He stuttered out.

"What is it, Mickey?" Minnie asked as she came over to see what it was. When she saw it, she started tearing up as well. I shifted slightly, a little uncomfortable. I don't handle crying very well, only kids.

"Oh, Desmoira, is it really true?" Minnie asked as tears slipped down her face.

I shifted around and scratched at my cheek.

"_Well yeah, I mean I have no use for it. It's the least I could do after you taking me in and such. I mean you guys gave me a way to talk in a sense and it's the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean all my life I always wanted to meet everyone here. I was told it was impossible and yet here I am. I made so many new friends and so many of you have become family to me. It's like I gained more mother and father figures, sisters and brothers I never had. I mean it's like I gained a whole new family. Everyone has helped me grow and learn in some way. And I wanted to do this so that way we would always have someplace to be together and have fun. So that's why I am handing over my ownership to you two because I know that you will do a much better job than me. So Merry Christmas."_

Mickey and Minnie pulled me into a hug as everyone else applauded. Even Gruffi and Donald were applauding. Looks like they were out of their bad moods. Pete had been tossed out courtesy of Puck and the party continued. I danced with several people and had a blast. It was towards the end of the party that we noticed that something was wrong. Max had gone out to start pulling people's rides around but came running in again. As it turned out, we were snowed in. When Ani heard the news she was devastated. She wasn't the only one. All the kids were upset because they couldn't go home to open presents the next morning. They were getting tired and sad and tired children was never a good thing. Quite a few of them started crying. Belle was comforting Ani by holding her and rubbing her back. I felt a small tug on the bottom of my dress and I looked down to see Michael Darling in his adorable pink footy Pajamas holding onto my dress with one hand while the other held his teddy bear. He looked up at me with tears in his big blue eyes.

"I wanna go home Dessie! If we aren't there, then Santa won't come. I'm tired, I wanna go home. What are we gonna do?"

The heartbroken look on his face broke my heart. I scooped him up and held him close as I felt his hot little tears splash against my shoulder and neck. I looked around to see if Mickey had an idea. He usually did.

"Don't worry everybody! We can have Christmas right here! Goofy, why don't you get hot cocoa for everyone? Let's find the fireplace and bring it out." Mickey said as everything was done.

Fairy Godmother and Merlin waved their wands so that the tables cleared away and huge piles of pillows and blankets appeared on the floor, but still leaving pathways so that people could walk around without stepping on anyone. Everything was fluffy and warm so everyone would be comfortable. Anyone who didn't want to sleep on the floor had beds up in the upper level, so mainly the princesses and Princes would sleep up there. Cups of hot chocolate and plates of sugar cookies were passed around and we all sat on the floor to watch Christmas themed cartoons. Quite a few of the children sat with me on the floor. Michael had his head on my lap while Ani sat with Belle and Adam. Soon after, all the children were asleep wrapped up in blankets and dreaming happy dreams. Everyone else had claimed some spot and was already falling asleep. Ani and I slept more towards the middle and were joined by Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, and Roo. Owl slept up in the rafters.

It wasn't until much later, almost midnight, that I heard something on the roof. I looked around to see if else was awake and noticed that Stitch was up. He was also looking up at the ceiling and growling softly. I caught his attention and motioned him over to me. He swiftly came over, avoiding those still sleeping by crawling on the walls and ceiling. He dropped down in front of me and tilted his head.

I motioned for him to follow me and he nodded while I grabbed my shoes and cloak. We tiptoed our way past everyone and made our way up to the roof while I held a ball of flame in my hand to light our way. Stitch and I paused by the door that led to the roof and looked at each other. Stitch let his antennas, second pair of arms and spikes come out and tensed showing he was ready for anything. I opened the door slowly and we crept out.

Everything was quite and calm as we stepped out on the roof. Snow coated the roof in a thick blanket, while the full moon shone down casting its light on the fallen snow, causing it glitter like diamonds. A gentle wind blew lifting up some snow here and there, making them dance and glide through the air. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace and silence. Well silent until Stitch started growling at something. I opened my eyes and summoned a ball of fire to my hand, ready for action. I looked at Stitch to see if I could pinpoint where an attack might come from. To my surprise, he was staring straight up at the sky. I looked up as well and felt my mouth drop open in shock. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Then again, I found out the Disney Characters were real and I was a Princess, so yeah I should know by now that in the Kingdom, anything is possible. I mean I had met one version in Christmas Town, but this was different. There was no mistaking the huge sleigh or the large reindeer pulling it. Especially when one of them was giggling and making trumpet noises.

Stitch continued growling and pulled out his blasters. Where he was keeping them, I don't know, but I did know that if he shot them down, it would very bad and we'd end up on the naughty list for the rest of our lives. I grabbed his blasters and tossed them to side, before grabbing Stitch around the middle and pulling him out of the way as the sleigh landed, albeit a little rough due to the giggling reindeer. Stitch continued to growl, but shut up when I gave him the evil eye.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him. He's given me trouble last time I was in Hawaii. Almost got Blitzen. Anyway is everyone here?" Santa Claus aka Scott Calvin asked as he dismounted from the sleigh.

I couldn't do anything but stare in shock. Santa saw my face and chuckled.

"Yeah, I know seeing me can be overwhelming and I know I'm awesome but I'm not that awesome."

I quickly snapped out of it and used the pen to write the burning question I've had since I first saw him in the air.

"_I saw Santa in Christmas Town and yet here you are. Why are there to two Santas?"_

"That's a very good question. You see, the Santa you met while visiting Halloweentown, takes care of the Children in Jack's world. I take care of everyone else in the Kingdom, including in the Real World. Make sense?" Santa explained.

I nodded. _ "I just have one question. What happened to Bernard? I mean he was there when Evil Toy Santa tried to take over and yet when Jack Frost tried to take over he was nowhere to be found and Curtis was Head Elf. My sister really liked him and wasn't happy when I couldn't explain where he went."_

Santa smiled. "Bernard went on a mission for the Council. He should be back sometime tomorrow. I'll let him know how concerned your sister was. Now I hear you guys got snowed in. And I know it's you and your sister's first Christmas in the Kingdom. So go back down and get some sleep. There will be a big surprise for everyone tomorrow. Now I have to go, I need to be in New York. And I trust he'll be on his best behavior, right?" He asked gesturing to Stitch who had been eying the reindeer the entire time.

I nodded and tightened my grip. I concentrated my magic and made a plate of cookies with a glass of milk appear in front of Santa and plates of celery, carrots and lettuce appear before each reindeer. The reindeer and Santa dug in and by the looks on their faces they enjoyed it.

"You know, not many people think about the reindeer. It was really nice of you to do this." He smiled once more as he got into the sleigh.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. _"I've been doing it since I was young and I've taught Ani to do it to. It's a family tradition in a way."_

Santa smiled once more, promising to come back later. With that he took off. Stitch and I watched him leave till he was out of sight. We headed back downstairs. Thankfully everyone was still asleep and we had no problem getting back to our spots. Ani was still curled up asleep, cuddling Piglet. I smiled at the cute sight and tucked them both in. I lay back down, suddenly tired. I felt something touch my back and I looked over to see that Puck had decided to join us. He looked so innocent asleep, and if no one knew him as well as I did, one would think he was innocent. I brushed some hair off his face and watched as he smiled softly in his sleep. I smirked, knowing what a downright terror he could be when he's awake. I yawned and closed my eyes not even flinching when Puck wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pressed his face into my curls. I placed my hands over his and drifted off to sleep and fell into sweet dreams no doubt a gift from the Puck himself….

_*~Early , Christmas Morning~*_

The peace of the morning was broken by the shrill delighted screams of the children as they jumped around waking everybody up. I groaned silently and yanked a pillow over my head in a vain attempt to block out the noise. I briefly wondered if this was how my parents felt when I was younger and screaming about Christmas.

I felt something moving around by my side and a little face poked its way under the pillow and I found myself staring into the eyes of my little sister, her eyes sparkling with happiness and joy.

"Dessie! Wake up! It's Cwistmas! Santa came! And he made everything look prettyful! He even made it snow inside and it's not cold! Come on, wakey up! Presents!" She yelled in my face.

I sat up reluctantly and looked around in amazement. Ani wasn't kidding. It was beautiful. The entire garland had been turned to a golden color and a huge tree that stretched all the way to the ceiling with a huge pile of brightly wrapped presents underneath it. Enchanted snow drifted down from the ceiling and coated everything in a light blanket. I held out my hand and watched as a few snowflakes drifted onto my outstretched hand. They didn't feel cold. I smiled happily as I joined everyone else in opening their presents, the delighted cries of the children was sweet music to my ears.

To my amazement as I walked over to join them, the snow swirled around my dress and as I watched the dress slowly turned white from the hem up until it reached the top, turning my dress a pure white and snowflakes drifted onto the skirt and bodice, making them sparkle with crystals in the shape of snowflakes. My hair fell from its bun and cascaded down my back in curls and a white rose settled itself behind my ear. Once the snow was finished it reminded me of Christine Daae's white opera dress. It looked very similar with the deep neckline and off shoulder sleeves. The choker around my throat turned white with silver lace over the top. It was beautiful. Apparently the other Princesses dresses stayed the same style but turned white. I guessed that it was gift for us and Santa had something to do with it.

I looked up and saw that both Puck and Owen were staring at me in awe. I blushed deeply and looked down, and picked at my skirt. I saw Owen's feet appear in front of me and felt his warm hand tilt my head up. His face was stoic, but his crystal blue eyes swirled with emotions that I had seen plenty of times in others eyes, but never meant for me. It confused me greatly but sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I saw that Puck was looking at me with the same expression. He floated over and took a strand of my hair and brought it to his lips. He gave a genuine smile, something that was rather odd to see as I was used to him smirking playfully.

"You look beautiful dearest. Like a snow angel." Puck said as he played with my hair. I blushed at both the endearment and the compliment.

"He's right. You look stunning. Now come, let us join the others." Owen said as he offered me his arm.

I smiled at him and took his arm and we joined in the celebrations.

*~Later that day~*

The snow outside had been cleared so we could all go home. Before we left, Mickey suggest we sing one last song. I felt my heart constrict and tears prick my eyes as the first chords of the song began to play. It was one of my favorite songs and I couldn't sing with everyone else. But I wasn't going to ruin Ani's day by crying. I just stood there and listened as the song began:

~The Best Christmas of All~

_**Lumiere: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow**_

_**Belle: Singing songs, and stealing kisses under the mistletoe**_

_**Pumbaa: We're eating the feasts**_

_**Goofy: Have the tastiest treats**_

_**Ariel: But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete **_

_**All: Without true friends and family, and the memories we recall.**_

_**Simba and Nala: It's the love we share that fills the air, **_

_**All: And makes this the best Christmas of all!**_

Timon reached under the tree, and handed something to me, a small pin that looked like a butterfly

_**Timon: Something special underneath the tree**_

_**Me: *Smile and pin the butterfly on my dress***_

The mice from Cinderella also produced something, a pair of white lace gloves that they gave to me as well and I put them on too, smiling in thanks

_**Mice: We hope it fits you perfectly**_

_**Mickey: I'm making a wish! On a sparkling light!**_

_**Jasmine and Aladdin: But that's not what makes this a magical night!**_

_**All: For true friends and family, and the memories we recall, that we recall!**_

_**Peter Pan: It's the love we share that fills the air!**_

_**All: And makes this the best Christmas of all!**_

_**The Children: It's filled with friends, and warm wishes that makes this the best! **_

_**Donald: It's the best!**_

_**All: Christmas of all!**_

After the song everyone cheered and wished everyone a Merry Christmas before starting to leave to continue their Christmas in their own homes. Before leaving I handed everyone a memory book that was filled with pictures from when I went to their world or just spending time with them. I got many gifts most of them from the Princesses. They were as followed:

_**Ariel: A necklace with a blue seashell pendant and tiny white shells hanging off the chain**_

_**Belle: A book of fairytales and a dark blue journal**_

_**Cinderella: A pair white slippers (thankfully not glass)**_

_**Rapunzel: A new paint set and several canvases**_

_**Aurora: A beautiful wooden flute**_

_**Snow White: A dessert book filled with delicious recipes**_

_**Jasmine: A stuffed tiger doll that looked like Raja**_

_**Pocahontas: A new bow and arrow set**_

_**Mulan: A Blue Lotus blossom comb**_

_**Tiana: A cookbook full of her favorite recipes especially her gumbo and honey glazed pastries I was so fond of**_

_**Esmeralda: A tambourine and a dark blue scarf to wear in my hair.**_

I was so touched by their gifts and gave them all hugs. We soon parted ways after making plans to have a girls day and have a huge sleepover.

I picked up Ani who had fallen asleep among all the wrapping paper and handed her to Owen so I could get my cloak on. I bundled up Ani and Fox took her and carried her to the limo. I was about to leave out the door with Owen when a hand on my elbow stopped me. I turned around to see Puck floating by my side smirking mischievously. I raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew.

"Mistletoe." He simply said as he pointed up above our heads where the sprig was.

My eyes widened and I blushed deeply. As it turned out, Owen, Puck and I were all under the mistletoe. This was rather strange.

I was brought out of my thoughts by two pairs of soft, warm lips pressing against each of my cheeks. Puck was kissing my right and Owen was kissing my left. I blushed harder and ducked my head when they finished. Puck chuckled at my expression and ran his fingers through my hair as he placed something on my wrist. I looked down and saw that it was a silver bracelet woven with a Celtic knot design with a Claddagh in the middle.

"Its from both of us." Was all Puck said before floating out the door.

Owen said nothing but there was a spark of warmth in eyes as he helped me in the limo. The ride back was quiet and I fell gratefully into my bed back home and fell asleep with a smile on my face, my white dress hung up and my white rose lovingly preserved in a bell jar to remind me of what a magical Christmas I had.

Just before I fell into dreams, I heard the tinkling of bells and heard my parents' voices whispering Merry Christmas….

_**Whew! Finally finished! Sorry this took so long! I had been busy with a ton of stuff and had a Eureka moment while discussing the movies dealing with the Avengers. So yeah! Now I'm off to go baby my other neglected stories. Must watch Die Hard! Bye-Bye!**_


End file.
